


The Breakfast Pack

by ArthurShmarthur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Breakfast Club
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Breakfast Club, Cross Over, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurShmarthur/pseuds/ArthurShmarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five high school students, all different stereotypes, meet in detention, where they pour their hearts out to each other, and discover how they have a lot more in common than they thought.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where the 80s makes us feel nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post:  
> http://teachme-howtobreathe.tumblr.com/post/80758708753/ahem-teen-wolf-breakfast-club-au
> 
> I saw it and had to. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Oh, and go listen to this playlist while you read, it makes everything better:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwwexXJla0k&list=RDBwwexXJla0k&feature=share

It’s Saturday morning. It should be illegal to have to be at school this early on a Saturday.

“I’ll be back to pick you up at the end of the day,” his father tells him as the police cruiser pulls away. The boy watches the car turn the corner and vanish.

                “Parents, right?” Stiles says to the other four students standing around the entrance. He tugs at his collar with false bravado and walks up to the guy in the varsity lacrosse jacket. No one acknowledges him.

                “You’re Scott McCall, right?” he tries to hide his envy.

                “Yeah.”

                “Ah, rad, man. Yeah, I’m Stiles –“ he’s cut off.

                “I thought your name was G-“ a girl in a modest skirt and sweater says.

                He quickly whips around towards her, “Stiles. The name’s Stiles, don’t forget it, babe.”

                She pulls the books she’s holding in her arms closer to her chest and gives a sneer, “Don’t call me ‘babe,’ dweeb.”

                He elbows Scott and gives a sly smile, “Chicks.”

                The conversation halts as the roar of a Harley is heard. The driver hops the curb and drives right through the pack, parking next to the door.

                Stiles goes up to who he recognizes as Derek Hale, Beacon High’s resident slacker, “Nice Harley, man.” He goes to slide his hand along the tank.

                Derek kicks him away. “Don’t touch the bike.” He glares at him.

                “Aw, man, I understand. I get it. It’s your bike.” He backs away, hands up and a smirk on his face.

                “Alright, delinquents, that’s enough. The universe, in all its wisdom, has chosen to punish me by making me administer this Saturday detention. “Coach Finstock unlocks the door. “Everyone to the library.” The kids begin to shuffle toward the door. “On the double!”

 

                In the library the five of them sit at different tables. “Do you know why you’re here?” Finstock leans against a low shelf.

                The girl in the sweater and skirt raises her hand, “Because we’re—“

                The coach makes a loud buzzing sound, startling her, “Wrong!”

                “But you didn’t even let me –“

                “Excuse me, who are you?” he walks to the table she’s at and slams his hands on her desk, starring her down.

                She visibly gulps, “I’m Allison. Allison Argent, sir.”

                “Oh!” he claps his hands together, “That’s strange because for a second I thought you were in charge here.” He weaves through the tables as he begins his tirade, “You are all here for one reason: you are all scum. You are worthless. Yesterday, I scraped a piece of used chewing gum off the bottom of my shoe – you are less important to me than that piece of gum.” He puts both hands on Stiles’ shoulders and squeezes. “And don’t forget it.”

                Derek lets out a snort.

                Finstock releases Stiles, stands straight and looks toward him, “Ah, Mr. Hale. So glad you could join me on another wonderful Saturday.”

                “Well, I wouldn’t want you to start to miss my worthlessness.”

                “Oh, I would never, Mr. Hale.” He approaches the double doors leading into the library. “Now, I am going to be in my office… and if I hear one, single peep; the tiniest of sounds; if I even hear you breath funny, I will have you all in detention until you’re thirty-seven, divorced, and trying every day to just get through a job you hate so you can go home and drink.” He takes a few steps to the door then stops and turns back to face the kids, “Remember, if you mess with the Fin, you get smacked.” He smacks his one hand into the other.

                After he disappeared through the doors Derek says in a derisive voice, “Mess with the Fin, you get smacked.” He stands up. “Pssshhh.”

                “Shhh, I don’t want another detention.” Scott says in a hushed voice.

                “Oh, stuff it.” He gets up and pulls a chair out next to Allison, flips it around and sits. “Now, what’d Ms. Goody-goody do to get herself detention?”

                “It’s none of your business.” She gives him the cold shoulder.

                He rubs his hand up her back and on her shoulder, “Come on, don’t be such a virgin.”

                “Leave her alone, Hale.” Scott pushed his chair out from under him and stood up.

                Derek stares at Scott as he continues to rub his hands on her shoulder. “Stop it,” she fidgets and pulls out of his grip. Allison turns to face him, “You’re a real creep, you know that?”

                He puts his hands up and fakes a pious look, “Oh, forgive me, sister.” And then laughs.

                Stiles hears footsteps approaching, “He’s coming back!”

                The room bursts into a flurry of movement and panic as everyone tries to pretend that nothing’s going on. Finstock peers in through the window on one of the doors. The delinquents are all sitting at separate tables with their heads down in books, except Hale. He looks up and waves with a shit-eating grin on his face. Finstock squints his eyes at the young man and then walks off.

                The room stays quiet for a moment as Derek lazily surveys the room with a look of utter boredom on his face. “What’s your deal?”

                Everyone looks up at him and follow his gaze to the girl wearing all black. She has a tangle of frizzy hair on her head and too much mascara on her face. She stares back at him for a moment and then lifts her book up and ducks behind it.

                “Hello, I’m talking to you. Do you speak English?”

                She hides further behind her book.

                “It’s like she was raised by wolves, jesus!”

                “Actually,” Stiles buts in, “I heard the rumor as coyotes.”

Derek lets out a hoot, “Coyotes!”

“Stop it. Both of you.” Allison walks over to the girl and sits next to her. “I’m sorry about them. Boys are all jerks.” She glares at all three of them, Scott’s face is one of indignation for being clumped in with those two. “I’m Allison, what’s your name?” she holds out a hand.

The girl comes out of her book-shell just long enough to stick her tongue out at Allison and then retreats back into it. Allison gasps as Stiles and Derek let out harmonious chortles. As the chorus of laughter dies down, Scott says under his breath, “Her name’s Malia.”

Derek pounces on the bait, “Oh, you got a thing for her, lover boy?”

“What? No. We have math together.” He flushes a bit.

“You wanna fuck her, don’t you, you little pervert.” He cocks his head to the side, a crazy look in his eyes.

“No, of course not!”

“I’d say his denial is a sure sign he does.” Stiles chimes in.

Allison scrunches her face at him, “Can it, worm.”

“Come on, just admit you want to. We all know you do.”

He stands up and puffs out his chest, “Don’t make me take you out, Hale.”

Derek climbs over the table like a wild animal and is standing inches from Scott, “Do it.”

He can feel the anger and adrenaline surge through his body as he raises his fist and pulls it back, “don’t make me.”

“Do it, McCall.”

“Don’t do it, Scott.” Allison calls out as she sees him shaking with rage.

“Do it. Just do it already!”

“I’ll do it!”

“DO IT!”

There’s a shrieking cry, “Stop it!” and the two alpha-men turn toward Malia. She sets her book down in front of her. “I wouldn’t fuck him anyway.” A sinister smile twists on her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could continue this, or you could just go rewatch the movie. I know it kind of ends at a weird spot but I didn't see anywhere in the near future of the plot where I could cut it off and, frankly, I'm out of time. I'm sad because I wanted to do the lunch scene and didn't get to it. :( Maybe one day.
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to say hi on tumblr: ihaveinnerdemons.tumblr.com


End file.
